


The flash drive fic

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Male Character, Drunk Brendon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: "And whatever you do don't look at the pictures on there."





	

"I need you to hold on to this for me Josh."

"Ok will do." I put my hand out to retrieve it but Tyler pulled it back.

"Josh I trust you." 

"Yes you can trust me."

"Don't lose it." He looks at me device still in hand.

"I won't."

"Josh..."

"Tyler." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Josh. Honestly I trust you."

"Yes. I will not lose it." 

 "Ok..." He started to hand it to me. "And whatever you do don't look at the pictures." 

_boom in my hand_

"ok..why?" I smiled.

"Because I said don't."

"Ok ok. I won't.  _promise._ Now you run off and have fun with Jenna on your date."

"I'm not kidding Josh. Don't do it."

"I solemnly swear not to look at your sex tapes on this flash drive."

"JOSH!!" Tyler's face turned a little red.

"Ah sorry there." I grinned.

Tyler stepped back he made a face but then smiled.

"You have fun too...whatever weird things you do." He smiled then left.

I looked at the flash drive in my hand. 

I have the power.

* * *

 Here's  the thing. 

I wasn't going to be alone. 

I invited Brendon over for a movie night. I knew that if I told Tyler that he wouldn't have given the flash drive to me.

You see Brendon he's....

He's his own personality. 

I'm not saying that's bad or anything...

"Thanks for inviting me over Dun."

"No problem dude. Plus I didn't want to be alone." I smiled looking down.

"Aww." Brendon pecked me on the cheek before walking in.

"Well now you're not longer alone."

 "Thanks Brendon." I closed the door behind me, putting the flash drive in my pocket.

"Netflix and chill?"

"What?" I spun around looking at him.

Brendon grinned walking over to me.

"Netflix and chill baby." He traces my abs slowly with his finger. "First we Netflix."

"Mmmhmmm?"

His eyes flick up at mine.

"Then we chill."

 "Sounds good." I playfully pushed him off of me then walks to the kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn.

"What movie is it?"

"Nightmare on elm street."

I smiled.

"My favorite one you know me so well."

"Mmm of course I do." Brendon comes back with the popcorn and pecks me on the cheek. "Now let's get to Netflix."

* * *

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the orgasams but I completely forgot about that flash drive when I said,

"Fuck Brendon you're tight."

"Uhg just find somthing and shove it up my ass." He whined with his ass in the air.

"But Brendon, I only have one thing and I think I'll hurt you. Daddy doesn't want to hurt you."

"I don't  _care_ just fuck me! Fuck me daddy!!"

"Brendon daddy doesn't like sass." I put my hands on my hips.

"But you take it from Tyler all the time."

"But I don't Fuck Tyler in the ass do i?"

Brendon bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'll go grab somthing for you Mmm kay baby?"

He nods his head then I kiss him getting up to go look for it.

 We're chilling now. First we Netflixed and now we're chilling.

I looked on the dresser of my room and saw the flash drive.

_Mmm you shouldn't use this Josh_

my soul said. But my drunk messed up brain said

_Joshie...Brendons waiting.._

I grabbed the flash drive then walked back out into the room and shoved it in Brendon.

''GODDAMMIT JOSH!!!"

"MMM YOU LIKE THAT BRENDON??? YOU LIKE IT??"

"FUCK DADDY, YOU'RE ON GONNA MAKE ME CUM!!"

"MMM THAT'S NOT EVEN MY COCK SLUT." I grinning slowly pulling it out, earning moans from Brendon. I then replaced the flash drive with my cock.

"OHHH....JOSHUA..!! YOUR COCK FUCK...."

"you're like baby boy?"

Brendon nods moaning.

"Good cuz daddy's gonna go a little faster now." I pushed myself back and forth into him as his moans got louder.

"AHHHHHHH FUCKK JOSH FUCK FUCK. FUCK ME DADDY FUCK!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU LITTLE CUM SLUT?"

"FUCKK...I'M GONNA CUM."

"DO IT. I DARE YOU." I pulled on his hair as Brendon screamed cumming onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCCCKKKKKKKKK....."

"Mmm those vocals are still just as good as they were in 'death of a bachelor'." I grinned.

"FUCK JOSHUA. YOU'RE SO DAMN GOOD." Brendon moans.

I slowly pulled out of him looking at him.

"Now we don't tell Sarah baby."

"Oh hell no  _never._ " He looks at me. "Never."

* * *

We cuddled on the couch still naked, pretty much.

"Good Sarah is so lucky to have you..." I looked at Brendon.

"Debby was lucky to have you..." Brendon traced my v line making me tense up.

"Lucky for a while baby boy."

"Yeah..I don't know why she left you.."

I paused looking at him.

"Let's not talk about that..." 

"Ok daddy, sorry." 

"Its ok." I ran my hands through his hair kissing his forehead.

Brendon smiled at me then sat up.

"What's this?" 

"Hmm?"

He picked up the flash drive looking at me.

 "Oh.. thats.."

_don't let anyone get ahold of that_

"THAT'S TYLER'S." I grabbed it out of his hand. 

"Can we look at the pictures on there daddy.." Brendon slurred falling into me.

"No we can't. Tyler said I'm not allowed to." I bit my lip.

"Please daddy???"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! And that's final."

"You're mean daddy." Brendon pouted.

"I'm sorry. I want to look on it too..but i promised Tyler I wouldn't." I looked down.

"Just lie and say that you didn't look." 

"Now why would I first break a promise then  _lie_ to my best friend?"

"I dunno. Maybe he wants you to look on it secretly..that's why he gave it to you." Brendon picked up the bottle of wine but frowned when he realized it was empty. 

"Brendon why would Tyler do that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I dunno."

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not.."

"Yes you are." I picked Brendon up. "You're my drunk little cum slut."

"And this drunk Lil cum slut wants to look at to his the flash drive."

I sighed putting him down.

He was drunk so most likely wouldn't remember what was on there or really anything that happened tonight.

Which was a shame because tonight was lovely.

"Fine...we'll look on it, but YOU TELL TYLER AND I'LL TELL SARAH."

Brendons eyes got wide but then he nodded.

* * *

My hands shook as I put the drive into the laptop in my room.

"Jish you're shaking."

"I know, I'm anxious."

 "Stop being anxious." Brendon wraps his arms around me as the files load up.

"I can't...I'm not supposed to be doing this."

"I like sinners." 

"Mmm I can tell." I smiled as Brendon purrs at me.

"Look, the files are done!"

I sat up anxiously as I clicked on the one file on there that said 

_Tyler Joseph personal_

"can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!" Brendon squealed.

"Chill beboo." I stoked his head.

"Ok ok I am..OH MY FUCKING GOD."

My jaw dropped, then I covered my mouth.

_Josh if you're reading this then why did you look on here?! I told you not to! I bet you swore that you wouldnt too.Good to now I can't trust my best friend anymore._

_But I'm not mad.._

_I'll forgive you on one condition..._

I kept reading down then my jaw dropped for good when I saw the bottom.

It had a picture of Tyler on his bed  _naked,_ legs open staring at right at me.

_I'll forgive you if you be my daddy._

"OH MY GOD. I KNEW IT." Brendon looks at me.

"No...maybe this was ment for Jenna. That's why he didn't want me to see it..."

"Uh Dun it  _ **clearly**_ says 'josh if you're reading this..'."

I scrolled down to see more pictures of Tyler and I'm not going to lie...

Some of them kinda turned me on..

"This is bad." I finally said after get my times worth of  _porn._

"How?" Brendon looked at the computer. "I'd like to fuck that tight ass." He looks at the picture of Tyler's ass on the computer.

"We...need to talk. Me and Tyler need to talk about..this."

"About this weird pink haired drummer boy fetish?" Brendon raised an eyebrow.

I felt a blush creep upon my face but I nodded.

* * *

  _Flash forward next day_

"Josh I'm back!:

Me and Brendon jumped up from the laptop.

"So you gonna do it?" He askes.

I nodded pulling the flash drive..anal plug out of the laptop.

"Hey Josh..Brendon."

"Hey..." I bit my lip walking to him.

"I didn't know that you had Brendon over."

"Uh...Yeah we hung out last night."

"That cool, speaking of which me and Jenna had fun last night." Tyler smiles nudging me.

"That's good.." I look at Brendon then sigh looking at Tyler

"Is somthing wrong Josh?" Tyler looks at me.

"Uh....here." I held the flash drive out.

"Oh thanks. I forgot about that. You didn't look at the pictures did you..?" 

I started to blush looking at the floor.

"Yeah about that Ty..."

His face turns pale the he starts to blush really hard as i Iook up at him biting my lip.

I sigh.

"Yeah about that...we need to talk."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write about what actually happened between him and Tyjo that's cool ^-^
> 
> Just gift it to me so I can read it please :)


End file.
